a work in progress - a Bamon one shot
by thatfeministnerd
Summary: a bamon one shot! Bonnie walks in on Elena and Damon making out (6x17 A Bird in A Gilded Cage) and begins to rethink her feelings.


Bonnie had just walked in on Elena and Damon's make out session. She was pretty sure that if she hadn't interrupted that would have gone up to the bedroom. As she coughed, she couldn't help but acknowledge this twinge of jealousy but she waved it off, she couldn't be jealous of her best friend and definitely _not _Damon. They'd only just developed some sort of friendship and therefore she decided she was being jealous of being alone. After all, she'd come back to Jeremy off to art school and Caroline had turned off her humanity.

During her Occult studies class as Ric was talking about something to do with old legends, her mind drifted off to a far off land. To be precise, the prison world.

This particular daydream was the morning her and Damon had had some petty argument and as she stormed off and found someplace in the boarding house, she found he had quickly come after her and was sitting beside her. She sighed. After they had talked she'd gone to bed and what came to her shocked her. That night she dreamed an intense dream.

Bonnie had put her head on Damon's shoulder and his hand lifted her head ever so slightly and he planted a soft kiss on her lips. His bright eyes searched hers after-ward looking for a signal. A mixture of shock and pleasure and she leaned in, taking it as permission.

While Bonnie dreamed, her unconscious body allowed her to let out a small but quiet moan, nevertheless, Damon as he lay in his own bed heard this, intrigued he slipped out of his bed. He was topless and in loose black silk pyjama pants, he padded over to one of the rooms that Bonnie had chosen, he quietly opened the door and in the moonlight saw her body shift in the large bed, he raised his eyebrows, he looked around the room. It was clean but clothes were everywhere, underwear and all of what Bonnie had worn so far in 1994.

He got closer and closer, she'd moved several times and Damon came to the conclusion that it was a vivid dream.

Then she said in an almost begging tone, "Damon…" He moved to the side of the bed then and watched, he lightly pressed his hand to her shoulder, he was sure that she couldn't feel it but she shot right up. He lifted his hand off her then, with vampire speed.

This time her voice was questionable and accusatory when she said his name. "What are you doing here?"

He paused for what seemed like a long time. "You … were having a bad dream." Bonnie couldn't see much the moon was on Damon that electrified his eyes and she saw his chiseled torso and she blushed.

Bonnie was panicking on the inside, did he know her dream was about him? "Oh right, well I'm fine."

"Good." And with that, Damon whooshed out of there, leaving a cool breeze behind him. Bonnie laid back but she couldn't get back to sleep and threw all of the covers and went to the window and threw it open, she sighed deeply, allowing the cool air to cool her down.

The end of the lesson awoke Bonnie from her intense daydream, by the time she had packed all of her things, everyone had rushed out. She rushed down the steps.

"Hey, Bonnie. Are you okay?" Ric's brows were furrowed.

She clutched her books to her chest and adjusted her leather jacket over the floral dress she wore. "I'm fine, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, trying to catch up. See ya later Ric!" She smiled and hurried out, bumping into a black shirt, she looked up and Damon's eyes met hers.

"Hey Bon-Bon!" He grinned, but she didn't smile back, quite the opposite which caused Damon to frown. They had grown close and Bonnie's recent revelation caused her great anxiety and had been avoiding him for two days.

"Ric is just finishing up. I gotta study, tell Elena I said hey, see ya." She tried to push by him but he stopped her.

"I'm here for you Judgy. You've been avoiding me for two days and don't act like I haven't noticed, there was a point where you were phoning and texting me throughout the day. What happened?" He was serious and clearly insulted and that's what caused Bonnie to break out in a sweat, she freed her arm from her books and wiped her brow.

"I can't explain really...right now Damon." Bonnie then got breathless, she needed air, she needed to get away from Damon, the more they stared each other down, the worse this feeling got. Then everything went black.

Ric appeared as she tumbled to the ground but Damon had her in his arms before she could fully make an impact on the floor.

"I'm taking her to the dorm, something is clearly wrong." Damon sighed as turned and made his way to the dorm room she shared with Caroline and Elena leaving Ric confused as ever.

When Bonnie opened her eyes the sky was a dark blue and the sun was clearly setting, Damon was sat at the edge of her bed and looking down at her, she removed the cool compress from her forehead and sat up.

Bonnie slowly explained what she was feeling and then after a long pause began to explain why she'd been feeling in such a way.

"I care about you Damon, more than what I thought I did." She had been fiddling with the damp flannel and when she finished speaking she dared to look up at Damon to see his reaction, he was smiling but not in the usual arrogant way and he leant forward and kissed her lips softly, his hands cupped her head and then he broke it. Now he was grinning.

"We're a work in progress." He got up then, nodding to her as he left, leaving Bonnie feeling somewhat panicky and safest since she reunited with her friend.


End file.
